I have a Dream
by I.Missy.Moo
Summary: Dr Brennan has a problem. A rather persistant problem! This is the 'flip' side to 'Houston We Have A Problem'
1. Chapter 1

**'I Have a Dream......'**

This story has nothing to do with Martin Luther King.

This story has everything to do with the Dream!

In the fairness of equal opportunity......

I thought the lady should have her very own problem!

In "_Houston We Have a Problem_" Booth had THE problem;

In "_I Have a Dream_," Bones has HER problem!

I don't own Bones....

I do like to borrow the characters every now and again....

I struggle writing about murder....I'm terrible it!

We can all dream about Boothylicious and his partner together!!

* * *

**If a little dreaming is dangerous,**

**the cure for it is not to dream less**

**but to dream more,**

**to dream all the time.**

**Marcel Proust**

* * *

Temperance had a problem.

She was extremely embarrassed by HER problem!

HER problem she found so far was too intimate to discuss with anybody else.

Especially not her partner!

HE was the origin of HER problem!

....and HER problem was.....well....it would appear to be escalating.....

She had tried to overcome HER problem by making arrangements to spend time with one of her casual acquaintances...however..... she couldn't seem to summon up the required pheromones.....there seemed to be only one person who could do that at present!

As she stood next to him on the dais she could feel the dilation of her superficial small blood vessels as she thought about HER problem.....i.e. she could feel herself blushing.... It was starting at the base of her throat and working its way upwards.

HE was HER problem and THIS problem was heightening every sensory perception of him....all of him.... all the time....

.....predominantly at this particular moment in time, HE was standing too close to her on the lab platform.

Way too close.

Close enough to smell his aftershave.....

Close enough to feel his radiating body heat....

Close enough that she could focus on those hands....oh those hands.....oh goodness me those hands.....images came flashing back.

The blush was darkening.

"Lunch Bones?" Booth asked breaking into her reverie.

She couldn't look him in the eye as she answered... "No thanks Booth, not today. I have stuff....bones stuff....important stuff.... to do."

She knew she wasn't sounding like herself. The last time she had been this flustered was several years ago after their kiss under the mistletoe..._oh no.....let's not go down that path_, she thought to herself as she headed off to her office. She needed some time to analyse a course of action. She needed some time AND space from her partner!

Booth frowned. He wondered what was up with Bones. He had noticed something troubling her over the last couple of weeks and had been waiting patiently for her to tell him, but so far nothing was forthcoming. He could only surmise it was of a personal nature, otherwise he was sure she would have blurted out something by now. God he hoped it wasn't man issues.....he didn't want to watch her date another guy...a man could only take so much! ....If it was man troubles maybe he could just take out his gun and shoot the guy....of course that would mean another session with Gordon Gordon...but it could very well be worth it!

If only he could get her to agree to dinner and a couple of drinks maybe he could get her to talk......lately she would just come up with one excuse after another....and let's face it....he was missing his partner....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

She sighed loudly as she settled into bed later that evening. She thought HER problem had only been a temporary infliction but it wasn't waning in either intensity or frequency, rather the opposite! She had Googled extensively but so far had found no obvious solution. Because she didn't know how to handle this situation she had begun to distance herself from her partner....she felt like such a coward hiding from him, and if she was honest with herself she was missing his partner......

She needed to find a way to address HER problem...and soon!

She closed her eyes and began to relax, taking slow deep breaths. She slowly drifted off to sleep.....

His naked body felt so good pressed up against her body.....so.....ahhhh....damn.... good...

His kisses were searing..... his kisses were.....so...... ahhhh..... damn...... hot.....

His touch became more intimate.... so..... ahhhhh...... damn..... skillful!

He was relentless.

She was writhing.

He was smouldering.

She was perspiring.

He was a tornado.

She was breathless.

He was pushing her towards the edge....

She was on the ledge...... OH...MY....OH...MY....OH.....

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

The sound of her alarm dragged her from her dream.

_Just five minutes more she pleaded.......five more minutes!_

As she slammed her hand on the clock to turn off the alarm, she slumped back into her bed....another night, another dream, another day, another day of pent up frustration.....HER problem was getting out of hand. These erotic dreams about her partner were very unsettling....she needed to find a way to deal with this sexual tension and soon!

In the shower she tried strategizing a form of defence to combat her building tension. She decided that a day in Limbo would allow her the isolation she needed to contemplate ways to reign in these feelings.....she needed to gain control and compartmentalise!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those people for taking the time to read and review.....I'm not sure about other writers, but I find it hard to know if anyone out there is actually enoying these ramblings! _

_A kind or constructive word is always appreciated!_

**

* * *

**

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

He rang Bones mid morning to see if she was free for lunch, and once again got the message that she was unable to meet him due to work commitments....today's excuse was a Jane Doe in Limbo. He didn't buy her excuse for a minute.

Damn it he had missed his partner.

Damn he missed hanging out with her; they hadn't had coffee in over a week

Damn he missed their conversations; they hadn't had a drink in even longer.

Damn he missed his best friend. They hadn't had dinner together in over two weeks.

He wanted things back to normal.....he wished she would tell him what was bothering her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She missed her partner.

She missed hanging out with him; they hadn't had coffee in over a week

She missed their conversations; they hadn't had a drink in even longer.

She missed her best friend. They hadn't had dinner together in over two weeks.

She wanted things back to normal.....she hoped to get HER problem under control soon....she didn't think imagining him naked all the time was conducive to good concentration levels at work!

As she climbed into bed that night she felt that she had eliminated every potential obstacle that may prevent a solid night's sleep....i.e. a night free of erotic images.

She had taken precautions to avoid Booth all day;

She had worked out in the gym after work;

She had a camomile tea after dinner;

She had done some relaxation exercises;

She had had a long soaking hot bath;

She had listened to soothing music and;

She had read some light stories until she felt tired.

She was now looking forward to a solid seven hours of 'Booth free' dreams! She smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep......hopefully, all would be back to normal in the morning.......

The room looked beautiful.

There was the soft glow of candles lighting the room.

There was background music playing....slow and sensual.

There was dancing.

There was touching.

There was kissing.

Each time she surfaced from one of those kiss induced hazes she sensed another piece of her clothing slide to the floor. Her fingers worked quickly to repay the favour and his clothes soon joined hers on the floor.

Her breath quickened.

His breath accelerated.

Her pulse raced.

His pulse throbbed.

Her fingers softly caressed a path for her lips to follow......

She assailed..... he surrendered.

His fingers lightly caressed a path for his lips to follow........

He assailed...... she surrendered.

Once again he took her to the edge......

Once again she stood on the ledge.....

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

Temperance reached over, grabbed the alarm....and threw it as far and as hard as she could!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

* * *

_Now I don't know about you guys....but I don't think it would be too hard of a job dreaming about Booth lol!_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Booth decided to pop in and see Angela and see if she knew what was behind his partner's strange behaviour of late.

He made his way to Angela's office where she was working on her computer.

"Hi Ange," he spoke quietly as he didn't think she had heard him enter.

"Hi Boothy-licious!"

"Got a sec?"

"Sure....what's on your mind?"

He checked over his shoulder to make sure that Bones wasn't within hearing distance. "Have you noticed anything bothering Bones of late?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure....I can't get a handle on it... but something's not right and whatever is wrong she's not talking to me about it."

"I haven't noticed anything....but I could sound her out if you like?"

"Well if you get the chance....you know... if it comes up.....that would be great, thanks Ange,' he said as made to leave. 'Gotta go, gotta try and talk Bones into coming for a drink this afternoon, it's been forever since we've had the opportunity.....she's had one excuse after another lately."

Angela paused and thought about Booth's last statement......Brennan had been using excuses to avoid having 'alone time' with Booth....hmmm... and by the sound of it avoiding him big time!

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi Ange."

"Sorry I'm late." She looked around, "Is it just us this afternoon? No Booth?" Angela had assumed that when Brennan had asked her for a drink this afternoon Booth had finally been successful in getting her to go for a drink.

"No, it's just us." She replied with a small smile.

"Is everything okay with you, Sweetie?" Angela searched her face looking for anything amiss.

"I'm fine," she replied unable to meet Angela's piercing look.

"Brennan...."

"I'm fine, Angela." she answered forcefully.

Angela ordered their drinks and then sat back and waited. She watched the emotions flickering across her friend's face and quietly waited for her friend to unload.

The drinks arrived quickly, and Brennan still hadn't said a word. She rested her head in one hand, while the other hand made slow circles around the top of her wine glass. She watched her fingers going round and round one way and then reversing the circles anti clockwise on the glass. She eventually stopped and looked up.

"I have a problem....a situation and I don't know what to do about it!" she finally said.

"I assume this predicament involves Booth?"

"How did you know?" she questioned.

"He's worried about you, Sweetie."

Temperance sighed. She went back to tracing the wine glass with her index finger.

"Do you want to talk about it Bren?" Ange asked.

Temperance looked up and stared into her friends eyes. "I really would Ange, but as awkward as it is going to be I think I'm going to have to either a) discuss it with Sweets or b) talk to Booth about it first."

"Okay. Perhaps soon honey? And you know I'm always here if you need me."

Angela thought that this was a very telling development. Whatever was bothering Brennan was intimate, between her and Booth...... and it looked like she was going to take the first step.....maybe....just maybe.... after all these years....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He worked his way down her body with light kisses.

He worked his way up her body with light fingertip caresses.

She arched into his touch.

She couldn't get enough of his body against hers.

He wanted her begging.

She was begging.

He led her to the ledge.

She was on the edge....her toes curled....

She...oh....she....oh.....

_**BANG. BANG. BANG.**_

As she surfaced from her dream she could hear pounding on her front door and she cried out in frustration.....literally!

Whoever was beating her door down wasn't going away....only knocking louder and louder.

She threw on a wrap and made her way to the door when she heard:

"Bones...are you coming?" Booth cried out from the other side of the door.

That question caused her to stumble.....

_Five more minutes Booth....just five more minutes....._ she thought!

"What are you doing here Booth?" she snapped at him as she opened the door.

"You're not ready?"

"Ready for what, and what time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock and you're the one that promised Parker last month that you would go to his all day T Ball carnival today! Look if it's too much trouble I'll tell him something came up." He threw his hands up in the air and said, "I'll see you Monday...if you can fit that in!" as he started striding down the hall.

"Booth!" she called out, chasing him down the hall.

He stopped and slowly turned back towards her.

"If you can wait, I can be ready in ten minutes. I'm sorry, I forgot about the game....I've been a somewhat distracted of late." She put her hand on his arm and said, "I am sorry Booth."

He nodded, and made his way back into her apartment to wait for her to change.

"Bones, is it something I've done?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him, shook her head gently and spoke quietly, "Can we talk tonight?"

He nodded.....Yet somehow a feeling of worry settled over him, he felt her explanation may turn out to be somewhat of a double edged sword....he wanted whatever **was** between them to be dealt with, yet he was worried that whatever it was **would** come between them.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **


	5. Chapter 5

_Love the people who read and review (go Joan!)....I don't mind being told how I can improve....just be gentle lol!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They were sitting in a booth in a quiet corner of the Founding Father. Both had a half finished bottle of beer resting in front them. After being so anxious for 'the talk,' for over a week or so, Booth was now reluctant to raise the subject. He wasn't sure he wanted to upset the day's balance....They had spent the whole day together, and it had been great....almost a normal day between them and he had enjoyed that.

There was a lull in conversation....and she looked up into his eyes. With a deep breath she began.

"Booth, I don't know how to deal with this situation. I don't know whether to discuss it with Sweets, or discuss it with you....... either way it will be an uncomfortable conversation."

"Sweets Bones????? Do you want to involve him....Are you sure you want to go down that path?" Booth asked incredulously. "Try me Bones, we're partners and we can discuss anything can't we?"

"Booth, this is rather awkward....." and looked down at her bottle.

He waited. She couldn't look at him.

"I've been having dreams that are rousing physiological responses."

He frowned at her and shrugged..... He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Booth, I have...... for several weeks...... been having....... erotic dreams," she paused, and whispered, ".....................about you."

After a pregnant pause her eyes slowly rose to look at him.

He sat there looking absolutely stunned.

Eventually he mumbled.... "Maybe we need Sweets....."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He had received a message from Bones to meet her in the Jeffersonian library. He didn't even know there was a library at the Jeffersonian, and had to message her for instructions on how to find it! The message back was 'to turn left at Limbo!'

To be honest he had never noticed the Library door on any of his visits to Limbo before. He didn't think the room was used that often as the door creaked loudly as he opened it. He called out to Bones, although he thought surely she would have heard him firstly open and then close the unoiled door. No answer to his call. He slowly made his way down the book lined shelves calling out again. He eventually found her. Sitting on top of a desk, with legs crossed at the knees and sporting a bucket load of attitude! The short mini skirt she was wearing and the black garter and stockings seemed to accentuate her long legs giving the illusion they went on forever. She was wearing a pair of almond shaped thick glasses that emphasised her beautiful eyes.

_Well_ _hello Miss Librarian!_

She crooked her finger and motioned him forward. She slowly took off the glasses and shook out her hair......

"Mr Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?"

He gulped.

With a cheeky look she started unbuttoning her blouse.

One _very_ sexy semi transparent black bra was exposed.

He stared at her beauty.

She stood up and leaned in to him.

He inhaled her scent.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in close.

He felt her warmth.

She licked her lips....lips that were a very bright, decadent red....

He leaned down and claimed those lips.

He tasted her sweetness.

His hands made their way to her derriere and he pulled her in close.

He wanted her.... and he wanted her now.....

Buttons ripped, clothes were discarded, bodies melded.....

She took him to the ledge......

He was...oh...so......aaaaah...... damn.... near the edge.....

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

Booth's alarm startled him from his dream.

He swore out loud.....*expletive* *expletive*

_Oh hell no! Now him too!_ He thought!

He leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. That dream was so realistic. He was now in a state...and thought that every time he looked at his partner today he was going to imagine her in a black bra, red lips and think of those.....he sighed out loud.....those long, long, legs.....

He now had an inkling of what Bones had been through in the past month!

_Hell.....We need Sweets!!!!_ He thought.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for popping by......_=]

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sweets opened the door to his suite and said good morning to his secretary. He wondered if his day had taken a decided turn for the worse when his secretary informed him that Dr Brennan and Agent Booth were waiting in his office after requesting an urgent counselling session.

"Booth and Brennan are here?" he asked.

His secretary nodded.

"Without an appointment?"

His secretary nodded.

"Without us having to threaten them to come in?" he asked again.

Again his secretary nodded.

"Wow....mega trouble dude!" he exclaimed. "Judy, do me a favour, can you buzz me in five minutes....just in case, well, just in case I need rescuing from Booth....not that I'm scared of him, mind you...I just think....precautions.....you never know!"

He walked into his office and several things were immediately obvious:

- Booth was actually waiting for him as opposed to arriving fifteen minutes late to a scheduled appointment!

- It did not appear that it was 'angry Booth' or 'intimidating Booth' today.

- There was silence in the room.

- The couple were at opposite ends of the sofa.

- Both were looking straight ahead.....both were working at avoiding eye contact.

- The tension between them was palpable.

"Good morning Agent Booth, Dr Brennan."

No answer....only worried return looks.

"Did you need some help on a profile?"

No answer....only worried return looks.

"Is this a personal issue then?"

No answer....however....cautionary looks at each other.

"Has something happened between you two since our last session a month ago?"

No answer....but furtive looks at each other and then the gentle nodding of both heads.

"Dr Brennan......do you want to start?"

"This is extremely embarrassing Sweets!" she answered agitatedly.

Brennan was fidgeting, Booth was squirming. Sweets could see that the issue was mega wicked!

"We're all friends here Dr Brennan, it's a safe place, and you can talk freely." He said gently.

She looked extremely vulnerable, she looked terrified, she glanced again at Booth before suddenly blurting out, "I have been having erotic dreams about Booth!"

She spoke so fast and so bluntly it took a moment for Sweets to catch up with what she had actually said. He should have known to expect the unexpected with Dr Brennan.... but that still didn't soften the blow! He was in shock.

Eyes bulging, mouth gaping type of shock!

"Pardon?" he glanced at Booth, who was sitting rigidly on his side of the sofa. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and his eyes were looking dead ahead!

"I have been having extremely sensual dreams about Booth which over the past month have grown in intensity. Since the start of these images I have been finding it difficult to work within a close proximity of him." She nodded towards Booth. "These dreams have triggered physiological responses whenever I am in his presence. I am finding it extremely difficult to maintain my work focus. I have researched this extensively and tried everything I have read to try and curtail these dreams...however....."

She hesitantly looked at Booth. He was staring straight ahead.

"Booth?" Sweets asked.

Booth finally looked at him, and grudgingly replied, "Since Bones told me about HER problem, I have begun having fantasy dreams about her."

Booth tentatively looked at her. She was staring straight ahead.

The shrill of Sweets phone caused them all to jump. The tension in the room was obvious!

After picking up the phone he excused himself from the office for a few minutes. Judy's call couldn't have come at a better time! He needed a moment to take in this new information. He could honestly say he had NOT seen this coming! Oh he knew they had strong feelings for each other, even if they denied it themselves. Hell you didn't need to be a trained psychologist to see that! But this new development..... 'Cowabunga dude!'

His big smile lit up his face and then he chuckled out loud. He had to admit, he liked seeing these two super confident people out of their element and seeing some of their feelings for each other finally rise to the surface._...this has the potential to be one bumpy ride_.... he thought.

Several moments later he had composed himself once again. As he re-entered his office he noticed the tension between the pair had not abated at all. Both were staring straight ahead....nobody was saying a word!

"Apologies for the interruption," he said as he sat down. He took a deep breath and began.....

"I think we can assume that the dreams are a catalyst for deeper feelings." He paused, waiting for Booth to disagree and Brennan to start spruiking that she didn't believe in psychology...... but both remained silent.

"I think subconsciously you have both been burying strong emotions for each other for so long that eventually they have had to surface through your subconsciousness." He paused, but still no interjection from the pair on the sofa. _Both looked petrified._

"My opinion is that you basically have three options on how to deal with this." Both pairs of eyes were fervently looking at him.

"Firstly you can try and ignore them; however I'm not sure that this will be an effective solution. These are intense feelings that have been buried for a lengthy period of time and are coming to the fore and in my opinion they will continue to do so. Dr Brennan you have been having these dreams for sometime have you not and they do not appear to be waning?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Rather they are gathering in intensity?"

Brennan nodded her head.

"We can try extensive therapy if that is the way in which you wish to proceed; we need to have focus and concentration back in your work relationship. Therefore we may have to temporarily suspend the partnership whilst we strive for an appropriate outcome."

Booth shook his head.

Brennan shook her head.

"The second option is to dissolve the partnership altogether. If this partnership is ineffective it would be more beneficial for the FBI to reassign both of you in search of a more effective pairing. The bottom line is that the FBI get results. If working together causes either of you anguish the recommendation to the FBI would be that this agreement be severed."

Again Booth shook his head.

Again Brennan shook her head.

"The third solution would be....." both Booth and Brennan leaned forward. He thought they both already knew where he was going with this.

"Is to give into those feelings that have surfaced from your subconscious....." Both Booth and Brennan leaned back, and they both seemed to expel a held breath.

"The problem with this option is that we can't foretell the result. We're not sure whether this would ease the tension or create more tension.....this option is the unknown factor."

There were hesitant glances between the pair and then both gazes focused back on him.

"Perhaps we should discuss these dreams," Sweets looked between the pair, "upon discussion we may decide the best option for this partnership."

There was silence. Booth looked at Brennan. Brennan looked at Booth.

Sweets observed them....they were doing it again....and it irritated him no end. It was as if they were talking to each other telepathically....excluding him from the conversation again!

Booth started to rise.

"Thanks Sweets, we'll get back to you after we've discussed this."

"Agent Booth, I don't think we've finished here!" he knew it was fruitless to try and stop them; they were already half way out the door.

"We'll need to meet again within a month guys.....I will have to submit my recommendations to the FBI." He was yelling at them as they left the office, a situation that was not uncommon of late!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **


	7. Chapter 7

_I love your reviews....thanks for taking the time...._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They were sitting at the diner having a coffee.

"I don't want to work with anybody but you Booth; and I won't."

"I know Bones."

"They can't make me Booth."

"I know Bones."

"So that rules out that option!" she exclaimed. "Do you want to try extensive therapy....you know I don't believe in psychology Booth....and to be honest....I HAVE tried everything I could find to try and halt these damn dreams."

Booth shook his head. Realistically he didn't think that sessions with Sweets discussing their subconscious desires would help their situation. He was a little nervous with the option left...don't get him wrong....he loved the idea of their relationship progressing....but Bones was his most important partnership! If he was honest with himself, there was _ONLY_ her and Parker he could _NOT_ live without in his life..... if this went wrong..... he didn't want to lose her.....

"What if we proceed with the third option, give in to our subconsciousness, and we can't sustain it. What happens to our partnership then?" she spoke in hushed tones.

"I don't know Bones; but it would seem we've sort of boxed ourselves into a corner."

She frowned...._a box into a corner? What irrational thoughts was he having?_ She thought. She wished he would stay focused! She was trying to debate the merits of an intimate liaison.

"Booth, do you think you find me attractive enough to sustain your interest in a sexual relationship?"

"I have a pulse don't I Bones?" He couldn't believe she would even have to ask!

"I don't understand."

"Bones you're beautiful and I do NOT think I would have ANY trouble sustaining enough interest.....in....you know..... I would be very interested....."

"Rationally speaking, there is only one option left to take Booth....."

They were both silent.

"So we're going ahead with a sexual relationship?" she asked, holding her breath.

"Don't _say_ it like that Bones!" He took a deep breath before carrying on, "If we're going to take the next step we're going to commit to a relationship. It can't be just sex, there's too much at stake, too much to lose. Do you understand what I mean?"

She nodded.

"I understand Booth."

"I'm telling you Bones, we're not going into this half heartedly! We are going to do what we need to to make this work!!"

"I _**want **_this to work Booth....and I do think we _**can**_ make this work.....you're my friend, my partner, you are my _**family**_!"

"Thanks Bones....." he smiled at the thought of their 'misfit' family. "I guess.... we have chosen our option then."

It was agreed. They let out the breath that they were both subconsciously holding.

He put his fist forward, and, although she felt foolish, she fist bumped him back.

"Dinner at my place tonight?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded. It would appear their fates were sealed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He let himself into her apartment with his key.

He wasn't sure if this was going to be dinner, or dinner and a talk, or dinner and a talk and sex or....dinner and a movie, or dinner and a movie and sex.....or..... they hadn't really made it clear at coffee. Just that they were meeting at her place.

Oh God he was so VERY nervous, yet there was no way he could turn away now, even if he wanted to.

He had tried to cover all bases...he had brought wine, a DVD for them to watch and he was very conscious of the small square silver packages in his wallet....

The first thing he noticed as he entered her apartment was a sensational smell coming from the kitchen. She had been cooking.....and typical of Bones, whatever she did, she did well. '_Whatever she did.....she did well_'.....that thought almost caused him to stumble!

She smiled when she saw him, and noting the bottle of wine grabbed two wine glasses.

She had no idea on how stunning she was.....breathtakingly gorgeous.... tonight even more so. She was wearing her little black dress from their Vegas trip, he also noticed she was wearing perfume.....and it was hard not to notice her bright red decadent lips!

"You look beautiful Bones." A small smile played around his lips.

"Thanks Booth." She had to admit to herself she was experiencing an elevated pulse rate associated with nerves. It was irrational to be so nervous around someone she had known for so long, worked so closely with and shared so much of her life with.

"Could you help me with my dress, I can never get this zipper done up."

She presented her back to him, and lifted her hair up out of the way.

Her neck was long, elegant and begging for a kiss....and he was powerless to resist.

She moaned softly as he traced the base of her neck with kisses.

She turned and stepped into his arms.....where it seemed she had always belonged.

He wrapped his arms around her.... and it felt so right....it was where she belonged.

She stared into his eyes....."Booth," she whispered..... "Please love me...."

"I have...." he lightly kissed her, "I do...." another light kiss, "and I will," he whispered as his lips came down on hers hard.

She wanted more of him.

He could not get enough of her.

Her touch was tantalising.

His touch was teasing.

She was on fire.

He was ablaze.

If he stopped now she thought she would die

He couldn't stop now if his life depended on it.

It felt so right.....

It felt so good....

He whispered her name.

She shouted his.

Their love was like wings that allowed them to fly.....

He took her to the ledge......

She was on the edge..... and.....together....and.....together.....they soared.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_We're on the downhill run now guys....not long now....thanks for staying with me....thanks for taking the time to read.....and for those who took the time to review once again a BIG thankyou!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N * Sigh * I have to get me one of these Boothlike men!!!!**_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"We've slept in again???? Five times in two weeks!!! Bones.....why don't you ever set your alarm?"

"Long story Booth, but my alarm clock is broken."

She rolled over and settled into the crook of his arm.

"We've got our meeting with Sweets this afternoon," she mumbled in between kisses to his chest.

"If you ask me he takes just a little too much interest in our private life. We're not telling the kid anything that happens in our bedroom Bones! You know he's going to want us to share and divulge our feelings..." he trailed off.

He lifted her chin and softly asked the question, "We're good aren't we Bones? No regrets?"

She smiled.

"If he was to ask....about your feelings....about us....hypothetically.....what would you say?" he asked hesitantly.

It amazed her that someone so strong, so sure of himself in almost all areas of his life, so perceptive in regards to matters of the heart should sound so insecure at this particular moment. She leaned up on her forearms and rested gently on his chest. Solemnly she looked him in the eyes.

At this particular moment, Booth didn't think he had ever seen anyone look more beautiful. Her hair was tousled, her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue this morning, her lips were still swollen from his kisses and she had a rosy glow thanks to a night of great love making.....

"I would tell him that what we have is transcendent....." she whispered, "...and I would tell him that _**THIS**_ is worth it!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The psychologist was sitting at his desk, drumming his fingers.

Brennan was sitting waiting patiently.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Booth strolled in.

"Sorry I'm late Sweets," he said without a trace of an apology in his voice.

"Sweets is of the belief that in being late you're trying to avoid our issues." She said as he plonked himself down on the sofa.

"Is that what you think?"

"No I just thought you were caught in traffic."

"Exactly Bones!" He said waving his index finger in a definitive manner.

Sweets watched their interplay and noted:

It would seem they were back to 'normal', even down to Booth being late.

It was 'relaxed' Booth today.... in fact it was a 'very happy' Booth!

The couple were far from the opposite ends of the sofa. Body language suggested there was no tension between them.

The conversation was all about them.....they had forgotten about him entirely...he was back to being the excluded third party....

It would appear these two had resolved their differences.

Twenty minutes later the duo had left his office having divulged as little as possible, excusing themselves without finishing their session..._**again!!! **_They said they were going for coffee.... telling him they needed to work on their issues without him.....poppycock! There were no issues there...they just wanted to be alone!

Sweets watched them from his office window as they made their way to their car. The first thing he noticed was just how happy they were. Genuinely happy. They were joined in laughter.....probably at his expense would be his guess! They paused as they reached the car, and Booth leaned in for kiss. Brennan melted against him. The way they looked at each other.....they way they leaned into each other.....he sighed. They were just so mega close!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Next....Chapter 9....the End...._


	9. Finale

_....and so....the end is nigh....._

_

* * *

_

13th August 2009

_Dear Deputy Director Cullen,_

_**RE: FBI LIASON RECOMMENDATION: **_

_**SPECIAL AGENT BOOTH & DR BRENNAN**_

_In regards to our last meeting, I concur with your suspicions on the relationships status between the above participants._

_After consulting with both parties on several occasions I would also agree with your recommendation that this FBI pairing remain as is. As you have stated on more than one occasion these two seem to deal with their personal life in their own unique way. My observations include:_

_Dr Brennan has the unnerving ability to compartmentalise all areas of her life. I believe she would easily be able to compartmentalise her private and professional life. _

_I believe to a certain extent Agent Booth is able to do the same. He has been working alongside Dr Brennan whilst supressing his emotional feelings for her for quite some time. He has been able to maintain professional standards at all times._

_I do not believe Dr Brennan would work with another FBI agent on a permanent basis. There is a close personal bond that enables these two professionals to work at an optimum level._

_The partnership is the perfect blend of empiricist and intuitive temperament._

_I think Booth's instinctual and Brennan's logical natures combine well and their high level of integrity and professionalism help make this one of the FBI's most successful partnerships on record. Even with the change in status of the relationship I cannot see why this partnership will not continue to be as successful as in the past._

_I suggest ongoing reviews of this partnership at regular intervals to circumnavigate any foreseeable problems in the future._

_Yours sincerely_

_Lance Sweets._

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for taking the time to read 'I Had a Dream.' _

_For the first time in three months.....these characters are quiet....they are not talking...perhaps I can finally get some uni work done now lol!_

_I appreciate your feedback.....the good....the better.....and the polite lol!_


End file.
